


I, Mister, Am A Lady!

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Humor, Misunderstandings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Chichi and Goku get mistaken for being single! How will they react?Spoiler Alert; about as well as you think.





	1. Chichi's Rough Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written (a long time ago) based off a friend's request to see what would happen if someone flirted with Chichi/Goku. 
> 
> I wrote Chichi first, and then I couldn't just leave it, and made a chapter for Goku as well. 
> 
> This is set after Dragon Ball but before Dragon Ball Z, Pre-Gohan.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ 'It's a wonderful morning! Birds are chirping, bees are singing, the river is babbling along down the rocks... And I'm in the city where it's impossible to hear all of it! _ ' Chichi screamed in her head. She had a perfectly normal day planned. Since Goku had been off training with his "buddies," Chichi had decided to have a perfect day at home. However, the phone call from Bulma ruined all that.   
  
_ 'The nerve of that woman! Why should I have to come out of my comfortable environment just to have a cup of tea? I'm perfectly capable of making tea at my house. Oh well... I'm all the way out here, I may as well make the most of it.' _ Chichi leaned against the light pole on the corner of J. Lane and waited for Bulma. She had no clue where the coffee shop she wanted to meet at was so Chichi just agreed to meet her at the bookstore she frequented.   
  
"Really, Bulma! Is it too much to ask for you to be punctual for once?" She cried out. The streets were mostly empty but the few people passing by turned to give her a funny look. She had put on one of her best outfits; a low cut, black button down, short sleeved shirt with wings embroidered on the back and a pair of beige pants that hugged her hips.   
  
Chichi never dressed like this, but apparently the coffee shop they were going to had a dress code of sorts.   
  
"Excuse me," A nice, crisp voice called out. Chichi turned to look and had to fight away the urge to fan herself.   
  
There was a wonderful looking man, who looked to be in his early twenties, and wore a blue button down shirt with black form fitting jeans. What captured Chichi the most were his eyes. He had the most gorgeous piercing blue eyes. His bright smile stood out among his lightly tanned skin and golden-brown hair. It was long enough to drop over his forehead and looked thick and soft.   
  
Chichi realized she hadn't answered the man after a moment or so of staring and snapped to attention.   
  
"Y-yes! May I help you?" She stammered. The man chuckled. He tilted his head a bit and smiled once more.   
  
"I thought so. You're more beautiful up close than through a bookstore window." His velvety smooth voice just seemed to go on forever. Chichi giggled and even blushed a bit. She hadn't been hit on by a man since Yamcha had talked to her back when she was young! The man's eyes flickered with something Chichi couldn't identify so she didn't even worry about it.   
  
"My name is Masaki. May I ask what a beauty such as yourself has for a name?" He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, causing Chichi to blush even more, while making her smile brighten.   
  
"My, what a beautiful name. My name is Chichi." The man smiled roguishly and kissed her hand once more before placing his other hand on top of hers. He walked up beside her and came very close to her ear before asking his question.   
  
"Well, Miss Chichi, how much would you charge for one day together? We can go sightseeing, have a cup of coffee... And then maybe after I take you to dinner, we can enjoy a nice dessert at the Hotel of Love..." Chichi's eyes narrowed and as she ripped her hand away. He moved back a bit to see her face and she punched him square in the nose. He fell back and clutched at his face, groaning in pain. Chichi glared daggers at him as she walked over beside his face and stomped on his gut.   
  
"I, Mister, am a lady! A married lady at that! How dare you invite me to do such horrid things! Never, in all my life, have I been so appalled!" She stomped on him one more time before turning and walking down the street. Bulma pulled up beside her.   
  
"Hey Chichi! You ready to go get that tea?" She smiled brightly. Chichi frowned as she got in the car.   
  
"Forget tea. I need a beer. Find me a bar!" Bulma's eyes widened as she began driving down the street.   
  
"Now? At ten thirty in the morning?" Chichi just sighed angrily.   
  
"You would not believe the morning I've just had."


	2. Goku's Obliviousness

While Chichi and Bulma were arguing over teas and bars, Goku was walking into town with Yamcha and Krillin. The three men had been sparring out in the woods and were now going into town to hang out before going home.   
  
"Wow. Look at all the beauties, Krillin." Yamcha chuckled. Goku looked at him confusedly.   
  
"Aren't you with Bulma? Why do you need to look at other women if you already have one?" He was thoroughly confused. Yamcha rolled his eyes and clapped him on the back.   
  
"Goku, my friend, you've gotta widen your horizons. You need a back up plan. Like, if things don't work out with Bulma, I've already picked that brunette over there to take her place." He pointed out a short brunette walking into a bakery, "Look at her hips. The subtle sway of her hips, Man! Can it get any better than that?" Goku laughed nervously.   
  
"Yeah... Well... I've got Chichi. I won't ever need a back up plan. We're going to be together forever!" He declared with a bright smile on his face. Krillin and Yamcha laughed but said nothing on the subject.   
  
"Well then, Mister Forever, you wouldn't mind waiting here while I try to go pick her up would you?" Goku was, once again, confused.   
  
"Why do you need to pick her up? Is that part of the back up plan?" Krillin laughed and Yamcha simply sighed.   
  
"Just... Don't go anywhere. Okay?" Yamcha turned and started across the street to the bakery, leaving Goku and Krillin alone.   
  
Krillin leaned on the lamp post as Goku sat down, Indian style. He was still trying to figure out this "back up" plan. He didn't need back up. He and Chichi were going to be together forever! And have lots of little babies, just like she wanted! He smiled at the thought.   
  
_ 'There's gonna be a lot of little mes running around the house!' _ Goku smiled even brighter.   
  
"Excuse me..." A soft voice called from above. Goku looked up and made eye contact with a blond teenager. He quickly stood up, thinking he was blocking her pathway.   
  
"I'm sorry, was I in your way?" She smiled and shook her head, moving a little closer.   
  
"I just wanted to talk to you. My name's Kari. What's yours?" Goku smiled and held out his hand.   
  
"I'm Goku! Nice to meet you!" Kari shook his hand and smiled brighter.   
  
"Goku, as in the famous fighter Goku Son? It's an honor to meet you!" Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly.   
  
"It's not that big of a deal. I guess fighting is just in my blood! Master Roshi taught me how to fight really good. So did my grandpa! I've had a lot of great teachers over the years. It's all about how you practice!" Kari nodded.   
  
"Wow. The way you talk about fighting makes it sound so much cooler... And, I bet fighting's the reason you're so muscular and handsome, right?" Goku nodded.   
  
"Exactly. Fighting can do that to a person! It's turned me into the man I am today!" Kari's smile faltered a bit as she realized he hadn't taken the bait.   
  
"So, what do you have planned for today?" Kari asked sweetly. Goku shrugged.   
  
"I guess whatever Yamcha and Krillin have planned. I have to be home before it gets late though." Kari nodded.   
  
"Well... Since you don't know what you're going to be doing, how about coming with me for lunch and a movie? It would be an honor to take you somewhere, Mr. Son." She put on her best pouty eyes and watched him think.   
  
Goku thought long and hard. Lunch. That sounded good. But, Yamcha had already promised to take him out to an all you can eat buffet for lunch! That sounded really good. Goku looked at Krillin who seemed to be thoroughly absorbed in the two's conversation.   
  
_ 'I can't BELIEVE Goku is being hit on and he doesn't even notice it! How can he not be interested in a girl like that? She's got to be about eighteen. Not that much younger, and SO much hotter than Chichi!’ _ Krillin motioned for him to continue on. Goku nodded briskly before turning to face Kari. Kari smiled brightly.   
  
"Have you decided? I know this great Italian restaurant not too far from here." Goku smiled.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I made plans with my friends first. I'd rather hang out with them than you. Besides, if my wife ever found out, I'd be dead! Haha!" Goku laughed and turned to see Yamcha walking out of the bakery, empty handed, "Come on Krillin! Let's go get Yamcha so we can eat! I'm starving!"   
  
Goku ran across the street with Krillin following slowly. Kari could only stare at Goku's back in shock. She had never been turned down by a man before! How could that have happened?   
  
Yamcha smiled at them when he saw them. He held up a slip of paper with numbers scrawled across it and winked.   
  
"I've still got it! She gave me her number. I'll call her when Bulma and I break up, whenever that happens. So what happened while I was gone?" Yamcha asked. Krillin frowned.   
  
"You will never believe what Goku just did... We need to go somewhere they've got cookies. I'm gonna give him a cookie for being the only man I know to reject something like that." Yamcha stared at him confusedly as Krillin and Goku started off down the road.   
  
"Was it really that bad?" Yamcha called as he ran to catch up. Krillin turned to look at him once before turning back to the sidewalk and muttering:   
  
"Yes. Yes, it was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep waffling over whether or not to add a third chapter after this, maybe with them sharing what happened that morning? 
> 
> Either way, this is complete without a third part.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
